Dos Almas, Un Corazón
by jorimargb
Summary: — Nunca voy a entender por que la gente se casa. —En el caso de James y Lily, para dejar su cursilería en evidencia frente al mundo. —Adivinó Sirius, con una enorme sonrisa divertida. —Solo porque son ellos puedo entenderlo. —Admitió Mar, también sonriendo— Aunque no le quita que sea una tontería. — ¿Qué te puedo decir? La gente enamorada hace cosas estúpidas. —Sí, totalmente.


**Aviso : _Spin Off del fic Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 _Dos almas, un corazón unidos en una voz,_

 _En un latir, en un sentir, querernos el único fin._

 _Dos almas, un corazón ser feliz nuestra misión,_

 _Hoy por hoy nos encontramos para querernos y adorarnos,_

 _El amor nos abre sus brazos._

No había necesidad de sentir nervios.

Ninguna, en lo absoluto.

Todavía restaban cuarenta minutos para que llegara la hora de bajar, aún tenía tiempo de arreglar cualquier inconveniente que surgiera y no tenía por que haber ninguno, ya su madre le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ya todo estaba listo.

Había repasado ese momento en su mente un montón de veces, más de las que podía considerarse saludable. Lo había imaginado, idealizado, pensado y vuelto a pensar, lo había trazado en su mente con una precisión infinita que lo dejaba saber que nada podía salir mal.

Todo iba a salir bien, era la mejor decisión de su vida, por eso no era lógico estar nervioso.

Pero lo estaba. Y mucho.

—James, ya basta... James, no... James... ¡Por amor al maldito Merlín ya deja de arreglarte ese puto moño!

—Sirius, déjalo en paz.

— ¡Que él deje en paz al pobre moño! Se lo ha desanudado y vuelto a anudar como cincuenta y cuatro veces. No hay diferencia, sigue pareciendo un idiota.

—Es increíble como cada vez que abres la boca haces que me pregunte por que mierda te escogí como padrino. —Resopló James, sin dejar de verse en el espejo mientras le daba los toques finales, otra vez, al lazo de su túnica— Te recuerdo que aún hay tiempo de que me arrepienta.

—Bah, como si fueras a hacerlo. —Se mofó Sirius con su típica sonrisa arrogante, echándose para atrás en la silla donde estaba sentado— No puedes reemplazarme, te organice una despedida de soltero y busque los anillos, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Fue la peor despedida de la historia y ni siquiera fuiste por los anillos. —James buscó a su otro amigo en el espejo y lo miró agradecido— Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Le aseguró Remus, esbozando una sonrisa divertida— Era mejor eso a que los buscara y se le perdieran.

—No se me iban a perder, ustedes son unos desconfiados. —Reclamó el susodicho con un encogimiento de hombros— ¡Y que la despedida fuera un asco no es mi culpa! Culpa de tu prometida que no me dejó meter ni una botellita de whiskey. Está loca.

—Querías meter un cargamento, no una _botellita._ —Señaló Remus, torciendo los ojos en su dirección— Y no te dejó porque estábamos con Harry, que te recuerdo, es un menor.

—Bah, detalles. —Desestimó Sirius con un movimiento de su mano— Esa pelirroja es una hipócrita, ellas salieron a quien sabe donde y seguro la pasaron mejor que nosotros. Apuesto a que despidió su soltería como manda la ley, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

—No te lo discuto. —Respondió James, sin inmutarse por su comentario, pero volteándose para sonreírle con intención— Dudo que la madrina haya permitido lo contrario o que no se le uniera. Ya sabes, por solidaridad…

— ¿Qué? No me jodas, imbécil, eso ni viene al caso.

—Si sabes que no eres el único con derecho a hacer comentarios desubicados, ¿cierto? —Inquirió Remus, divertido, aguantando la risa.

— ¡Pero yo los hago porque se donde está el límite!

—Acabas de insinuar que mi prometida se acostó con otro antes de nuestra boda. —Apuntó James, enarcando una ceja— ¿Eso no pasa del límite?

—Merlín, pero que delicado eres. —Chasqueó Sirius, fastidiado— Ya uno no puede hacer un chiste aquí.

—No si no estás dispuesto a soportar lo mismo.

—Cierra la boca, Remus. —Le ordenó con hostilidad— Solo quieres quitarme mi puesto, pero no sueñes porque no pasara.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? Sería el responsable de que Lily no se arrepienta a último momento, no puedo impedirle eso… —Bromeó el licántropo, ganándose una carcajada de uno de sus amigos y una mirada aterrada del otro.

—Tú también no, ya tengo suficiente con uno. —Le suplicó James, llevándose una mano al cuello para aflojarse el lazo— Y no se va a arrepentir...

—Eso piensan todos. —Suspiró Sirius con una fingida expresión de tragedia— Después se quedan en el altar esperando y dicen que nadie les advirtió…

—Váyanse a la mierda los dos. —Espetó el novio, picado y notablemente nervioso— No van a meterme ideas en la cabeza, no va a arrepentirse de nada.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le sonrió Remus, sereno y tranquilizador— Ella ha enfrentado mortífagos, casarse contigo requiere un poco menos de valentía.

—Exactamente… Aunque si quieres ir a ver como está, no me molestaría.

—Yo debería ir, tengo que asegurarme de que Mar no la mate por vestir a la niña con vómito de unicornio. —Intervino Sirius con una expresión tanto fastidiada como divertida— Tienes que darle otro hijo a esa mujer o te quedaras viudo antes del primer mes de casado.

—Es perturbador que ustedes dos todo lo quieran arreglar con asesinato. —Opinó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

—Y Mar exagera, Lily nunca la viste mal. —La defendió James, tratando de ignorar la otra parte del comentario— Vi el vestido que le compró, lucirá preciosa.

—Es mi hija, James, si estará preciosa o no está fuera de discusión. —Se encogió de hombros con simpleza, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos— Pero no hay necesidad de enfermar a Mar con tanta cosa cursi.

— ¿Y a ti no te molesta? —Quiso saber Remus, intrigado— Que Lily la vista así, si eres igual que ella, muy…

— ¿Geniales?

—Cínicos.

—No lo voy a negar, pero sí es cierto que ella exagera. Es una bebé, se supone que sea cursi.

James esbozó una sonrisa divertida e intercambió una mirada significativa con Remus, que sonreía de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda se miran así? —Exigió Sirius, viéndolos con de mal modo.

—Porque Ophelia nos ha hecho el milagro. —Empezó a decir Remus, sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa— Finalmente alguien te ha ablandado.

—No digas estupideces. —Soltó con rudeza, gruñendo ante las carcajadas de James— Y tú deja de reírte, no tienes moral.

—Por supuesto que no. —Aceptó él, sin dejar de reírse— Pero yo lo admito, esa es la diferencia.

—Es que no tienes que admitir nada, si ya estás ahí a punto de cometer una calamidad.

James se preparaba para responderle, posiblemente para mandarlo a la mierda, cuando los interrumpió el sonido de la puerta de la habitación donde estaban arreglándose.

— ¡Bambi, por fin vuelves! —Saludó Sirius al recién llegado, sonriendo con malicia— Ya empezaba a creer que te ibas a quedar con tu novia todo el día y te olvidarías de nosotros.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por que no quería que le contaras nada? —Preguntó Harry, viendo a su padre con irritación, pero sus mejillas coloradas hicieron que perdiera el efecto.

—Le dije que no te molestara al respecto. —Se apresuró a decir James, nervioso ante la idea de que no le siguiera contando las cosas por culpa del idiota de Sirius, a quien volteó a ver con una mirada asesina— Y prometió no hacerlo.

—Ey, yo no lo estoy molestando. —Se defendió él, fingiendo una inocencia que nadie le creyó— Solo quiero asegurarme de que se esté comportando como un caballero, es todo.

—Eres el ser humano menos indicado para asegurarse de algo así. —Apuntó Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza con cansancio— Y ya deja a Harry en paz.

—Pero si no lo estoy diciendo nada malo, tú evidentemente no lo sabes, Remus, pero escaparte para besar a tu novia es lo más normal del mundo…

— ¡Yo no estaba besando a nadie!

— ¿Y por que tienes restos de pintura en la boca? —Rió Sirius, escandalosamente.

—No tienes nada. —Le informó Remus al chico, que se había apresurado a pasarse una mano por la boca con una expresión alarmada— Solo ignóralo.

—Estás a _esto_ de dejar de ser mi padrino. —Le informó James a su supuesto mejor amigo, juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar hasta casi pegarlos— Te lo juro.

—Lo mismo digo. —Lo apoyó Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Por favor, si ambos me aman. —Resopló el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia— No se a quien quieren engañar.

Padre e hijo gruñeron a unísono y torcieron los ojos, pero no le llevaron la contraria, consiguiendo que extendiera incluso más su sonrisa demasiado pagada de si mismo.

—Como sea, ya todo el mundo llegó, están terminando de sentarse. —Les avisó el chico— Y tu madre quería saber si ya estabas listo…

—Oh, sí, sí… Bueno, ya casi. —Dudó James, repasando rápidamente que podía faltar— Solo tengo que…

— ¡Qué nada! ¡Estás listo desde hace horas! —Casi gritó Sirius, exasperado, dejando que su silla finalmente tocara el suelo— ¡Deja de ser tan idiota y sal de una vez! Terminemos con esto de una vez para poder brindar y tener una razón para beber.

—Aún no podemos bajar. —Le informó Remus, pacientemente, ojeando su reloj— Todavía faltan unos treinta minutos.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó él, irritado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Este día no va a terminar nunca.

—Gracias, Sirius, tu emoción por mi boda me conmueve.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Le preguntó Harry, viéndolo con una expresión confundida— Es aburrido, pero no es para tanto.

—No es solo eso, estas malditas celebraciones me ponen nervioso.

— ¿Y como piensas hacer cuando te cases con Mar? —Inquirió Harry, queriendo devolverle las bromas anteriores, y haciendo reír a los otros dos.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…

—Soltar un montón de estupideces, hacer el ridículo y luego aceptar su destino. —Se metió James, aguantando una carcajada— Lo de siempre.

—Pero no voy a…

—Ese día vamos a tener que esconderle la moto, seguro sale huyendo a último momento. —Se unió a Remus, la sonrisa burlona empezando a nacer en sus comisuras.

— ¡¿Pero que diablos hablan?! ¡Yo no voy a casarme con Mar! —Vociferó él, con una expresión horrorizada— ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Qué no me conocen nada?

—Pensaba que sí, pero de repente tuviste una hija y me pusiste a dudar. —James se encogió de hombros, para luego adquirir una impostada mirada pensativa— ¿Quién sabe con que nos sorprenderás después?

— ¡Pues definitivamente _no_ con una estupidez de este tamaño! Tú eres el adicto a toda esta asquerosidad, no yo.

— ¿No irás a permitir que tu niña viva en pecado, cierto? —Preguntó Remus, abriendo más los ojos, fingiendo estar espantado.

—No se si te has dado cuenta, pero mientras más pecado haya en mi vida pues mejor.

— ¿No lo harías ni por la luna de miel? —Continuó James, solo por el placer de poder fastidiarlo.

— ¿Crees que no tengo una todas las noches? —Sirius se sacudió el horror y la incomodidad y sonrió con doble intención— Ese eres tú que necesitas…

—Basta. —Le cortó Harry de inmediato, frunciendo el rostro con asco— Que desagradable.

—Claro, pero verás como en cualquier momento vendrás a pedirme consejos, estaré esperando.

—No vas a darle consejos de nada a mi hijo. —Le ordenó James, dejando de sonreír de golpe y viéndolo con severidad— En especial no de _eso._

—No te preocupes, no pensaba pedírselos. —Aseguró Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Todos te lo agradeceremos. —Agregó Remus.

—Tu madre en especial. —Tras decir eso, la mente de James viajó hacia la habitación donde sabía que estaba ella y sintió su corazón saltarse un latido. Tragó saliva tan disimuladamente como pudo— Por cierto, ya… ¿Ya la viste? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya está lista? ¿Está hermosa, cierto? Digo, siempre lo está, pero…

—Pobre, va a empezar a llorar antes de que empiece toda la cosa.

—Aún no estaba lista la última vez que la vi, pero eso fue hace rato. —Respondió Harry, ignorando la intervención de su padrino, sonriendo divertido— Iba a empezar a vestirse, seguro ya terminó.

—Ah bueno, está bien. Perfecto. —Asintió James rápidamente, tratando de disimular, muy mal, su ansiedad— ¿Y tú ya estás listo?

—Sí, hace rato. —Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a ojear su túnica— Creo.

—Te falta peinarte. —Apuntó Sirius, viéndolos con el ceño fruncido— A ambos, ¿no pueden intentarlo ni hoy?

—Déjanos en paz. —Dijo James, torciendo los ojos— Estamos bien… Aunque tienes que acomodarte ese lazo, ven aquí…

— ¡Suficiente con los malditos lazos! ¡Te voy a ahorcar con esa mierda si no lo superas de una jodida vez!

—Sirius, vámonos, has estado en el mismo espacio demasiado tiempo. —Saltó Remus, caminando hacia él y tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara— Necesitas dar una vuelta y tomar aire.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cual es su problema! ¡Es solo un lazo! ¡Que ya deje de arreglarlo tanto y se consiga puto cepillo…!

—Volvemos en un rato. —Les avisó Remus, obligándolo a salir de la habitación— Ya saben que no puede estar encerrado por mucho.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —Preguntó Harry, una vez que se quedaron solos— ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Es un idiota, ignóralo. —Le pidió su padre, acomodándole el moño del cuello aunque ya estuviera perfecto— ¿Tienes nervios?

—Nah, para nada. —Mintió James, patéticamente— Bueno, solo un poco.

—Ya veo. —El chico rió por lo bajo, divertido— Habría sido más fácil si solo iban a firmar y ya.

—Esa era la idea principal, pero si compartimos algo, niño, es el honor de tener una madre que no acepta que le digan que no.

—Suerte la nuestra. —Resopló Harry, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto— Oye, y… ¿Es necesario que me pare con Sirius y Remus?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo? —Trató de ocultar la decepción en su voz al hacer esa pregunta, pero no supo que tan bien le salió— Supongo que no tienes que hacerlo… No si no te parece.

—Bueno, no es que me esté muriendo de ganas. —Admitió el chico con un suspiro, removiéndose con incomodidad— Pero… ¿Ustedes que quieren? Tú y Lily.

—Nosotros… Sí, en verdad sí. —James terminó con el moño y se pasó una mano por el cabello, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia— Pero tú eliges, niño, sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a ella a ver que dice. —Decidió Harry, antes de sonreírle— ¿Estás emocionado?

—Bastante. —Dijo James de inmediato, imitando su sonrisa— Creo que más que nervioso.

—Bien… Ella también lo está.

James asintió y tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire que resultó ser bastante tranquilizadora.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvió a volar hacia ella, esperando que sus nervios no la estuvieran atacando tan cruelmente como estaban haciendo los suyos.

O al menos, que Mar fuera de más ayuda que sus amigos.

* * *

Lily había pensado que ir a buscar vestido de novia le tomaría un montón de tiempo que no tenía, lo había tomado casi como un hecho. Siempre le había gustado ir a comprar ropa, pero era tan indecisa y quisquillosa que irremediablemente la situación se tornaba una travesía infinita.

Pero había estado equivocada.

Lo había encontrado de inmediato, a los pocos minutos de entrar a la tienda lo había visto y había sabido que ese era, que no había necesidad de seguir buscando, porque era perfecto.

Era justo como lo había visualizado, elegante y muy bonito, pero sin demasiadas extravagancias. El top era de encaje blanco con un fondo color crema que sobresaltaba las formas florales que lo adornaban. Era de cuello alto con una gargantilla de pequeñas perlas doradas idéntica al delgado cinturón que sujetaba a la cintura la falda lisa que caía en corte recto hasta el piso.

Se había comprado unos zarcillos y unos brazaletes especiales para la ocasión, llevaba unos zapatos más altos de los que estaba acostumbrada a usar y que seguramente le pasarían factura rápidamente, pero no iba a dejar que la diferencia de altura que James le llevaba quedara tan evidente delante de tanta gente.

Su madre se había ofrecido a encargarse del cabello y el maquillaje, pero ella se había negado de la manera más delicada y respetuosa posible, confiaba más en Mar para esas cosas, igual que para prácticamente todo.

Su madrina le había armado una elaborada trenza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que sorprendentemente le recogía todo el cabello, de debajo de éste salía el velo de tul casi transparente que rodaba unos centímetros más allá del final del vestido.

Seguía intrigada por cómo había hecho para que el maquillaje se viera tan natural después de haber pasado casi una hora poniéndole de todo en el rostro, Mar poseía una habilidad mágica para ese tipo de cosas que nada tenía que ver con hechicería. Lily era buena arreglándose pero su amiga la superaba por mucho.

— ¿Crees que a James le guste? —Preguntó la pelirroja por enésima vez, siendo incapaz de dejar de verse al espejo— ¿Estás segura de que no me arregle demasiado? ¿No parezco un payaso?

—Nadie que haya sido arreglado por mí podría parecer un payaso, Lily, respétame. —Resopló Marlene en respuesta— Y por supuesto que te arreglaste demasiado, es tu boda. Ya deja de preguntar tonterías.

—Bien, bien, te creo. Pero aún no me has respondido, crees que… —Despegó la mirada de su reflejo para voltear hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo— Ay, Mar, no, ¿Por qué se las quitas?

— ¡Porque se ve ridícula! —Respondió ella, disgustada, mientras seguía quitándole a Ophelia las florecillas que Lily le había colocado en el cabello— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no es tu muñeca personal?

—Pero si lucía preciosa. —Se lamentó Lily con un suspiro, sonriendo al ver como su ahijada seguía atentamente las acciones de su madre— Y me costó mucho ponerle esas flores con el poco pelo que tiene…

—Tiene suficiente. —Le cortó Mar de golpe, viéndola enfadada— No te pongas como Sirius.

—Tú no te pongas como él. Y ya déjala en paz, la estás despeinando. —Aquello no era del todo cierto, ya que no había mucho cabello para despeinar— Eres imposible… Lo siento, princesa, pero mami está en contra de que te arreglemos.

—Estoy en contra de que le pongas tantas cursilerías encima, el vestido está más que bien. —Entonces relajó sus facciones y dejó de lucir molesta cuando su hija tomó su dedo en su manita y se lo llevó a la boca. De repente se encontró sonriendo enternecida— Sigue luciendo preciosa, tus tontas flores no hacen diferencia.

—Claro que sí, se veía incluso más linda, pero allá tú. —Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de verlas con una sonrisa— Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que accedieras a ponerle el vestido.

—Porque yo lo escogí y es hermoso. —Explicó ella, acomodándose a la niña, que llevaba un vestido de encaje color vino tinto, para ponérsela contra el hombro— ¿Y ves? No tiene que ser rosa ni tener flores.

—Nunca voy a entender tu aversión a todo lo que es lindo, pero allá tú. —Lily se volteó para volver a verse al espejo y se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente— ¿Estás segura de que el vestido me queda bien? Porque podríamos hacerle algo, soltarlo por aquí o…

—El vestido está perfecto y si lo tocas te mato. —La amenazó Mar con una mirada severa— Deja de preocuparte por tantas tonterías, se te va a agrietar el maquillaje.

—Eso no ayuda para nada. —Chasqueó Lily, llevándose una mano a la arruga que se le hacía en la frente cuando se preocupaba— Deberíamos ponerle un hechizo para que no pase.

—No, porque empezarás a preocuparte más, lo cual no tiene sentido. Y ya siéntate, se te van a casar los pies antes de tiempo.

Lily suspiró resignada y caminó hacia una silla de la habitación para sentarse con mucho cuidado para no arrugarse el vestido.

—Estoy nerviosa. —Admitió la pelirroja, encogiéndose en si misma.

—Gracias, si no me dices ni me entero. —Mar puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a mecer a Ophi, como hacía cuando quería dormirla— Aunque honestamente no entiendo por que, no es como si estuvieras teniendo dudas…

—No, dudas no, obviamente, pero… ¿Y si me caigo caminando?

—Lily, por favor. —Rió su amiga, haciendo que su hija levantara un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su madre— No eres _tan_ torpe.

—No me preocupo por mí, si no por el idiota que me va a llevar al altar. —Gruñó ella, a pesar de que esbozó una sonrisa divertida— Seguro le parecería graciosísimo hacerme tropezar.

—Ay, tampoco así. Ophi, dile a la tía Lily que papá es un imbécil, pero no a esos niveles. —Lily soltó una carcajada que la hizo sentir mucho mejor— Si en serio te preocupa no debiste acceder a sus tonterías.

—Bueno, no podía decirle que no, ya sabes como se pone de intenso. —Entornó los ojos, divertida ante el recuerdo— Además, caminar con él será mil veces mejor que hacerlo sola. —Se estremeció solo de imaginárselo— No podría con eso.

—Yo no podría con nada de lo que estás haciendo. —Murmuró Mar, con una mirada de horror mal disimulada— Toda esa atención, los ojos de la gente siguiéndote…

—Estamos intentando que se me quiten los nervios, Mar, recuérdalo. —Le cortó Lily de inmediato, tomando aire para restablecer el repentino palpitar acelerado de su corazón— ¿Y de que mierda me estás hablando? Tú amas la atención de la gente.

— ¿Disculpa? —El comentario agarró a Mar desprevenida y la miró boquiabierta— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Mar, una persona que no le gusta la atención no usa un vestido así. —Apuntó Lily, enarcando una ceja de manera significativa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero que tiene mi vestido?

—Nada, solo que a nadie le van a quedar dudas de que estás amamantando.

—Ah, eso. —Entendió ella, desestimándolo con la mano antes de ajustarse el escote del vestido— No significa que me guste la atención, solo aprovecho antes de que pierdan este tamaño.

—Ajá, porque antes los tenías tan pequeños. —Ironizó la pelirroja con una risita burlona.

—No entiendo como hablar de mis senos te hace sentir menos nerviosa, pero okay, estoy aquí para ayudar. —Mar se puso de pie para colocar a la niña, que ya se había quedado dormida, en una pequeña cesta que habían llevado para ella— Y solo me refería a que no podría atravesar una ceremonia como esta. Realmente te admiro, aunque tú siempre has sido la cursi tradicional, así que…

—Y tú ya estás prácticamente casada así que no es necesario que hagas nada de esto. —Resaltó Lily, burlándose primero antes de que lo hiciera ella.

— ¿Cómo? —Su amiga se volteó de golpe, y subió la voz una octava más haciendo que Ophi se removiera en su sueños— Yo no…

—Lo estás, como desde séptimo.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Mar, por Merlín, tenías un cepillo de dientes en la habitación de los chicos. —Recordó Lily, aguantando la risa al ver como ella abría y cerraba la boca, sin encontrar que decir— Y no me hagas hablar de cómo también tenías la mitad de tu ropa ahí.

Mar balbuceó monosílabos por varios segundos, haciendo que Lily se tuviera que morder el labio para no echarse a reírse. Al final su amiga la fulminó con la mirada y resopló.

—Eres una idiota. —Espetó Mar, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja— No merezco este tipo de maltrato.

—Eres mi madrina, estas son las cosas que tienes que aguantar. —Resolvió su amiga con un encogimiento de hombros— No solo estás aquí para organizarme despedidas de terror.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Pero si fue la mejor despedida de soltera de la historia! —Exclamó Marlene, empezando a sonreír con arrogancia y diversión ante el recuerdo— No te atrevas a menospreciar mi trabajo, ¿sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir que entráramos a ese lugar? Casi tuve que dormir con el dueño, el de la entrada y el que sirve los tragos. Al mismo tiempo.

—Eso, ahora que Sirius te escuche y queme la casa entera. —Se rió la pelirroja por lo bajo, sobándose la frente con una mano mientras recordaba aquella noche— Todavía quiero casarme, Mar.

—Dije _casi_ , no lo hice de verdad. —Aclaró ella, haciendo una mueca de desestimación, muy poco preocupada por las palabras de Lily— Aunque tal vez debí, nos habrían salido gratis los tragos que, gracias a ti, fueron bastantes.

—Cierra la boca. —Le ordenó Lily, sonrojándose, mientras ella se echaba a reír con ganas— ¡Me dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera!

—Y te lo tomaste al pie de la letra. —Siguió burlándose la rubia, contenta de tener nuevamente la batuta de las burlas— No es que me esté quejando, te lo merecías. Y no iba a dejar que tu última noche de soltería pasara por debajo de la mesa.

—Casi me siento mal por los chicos, ellos no hicieron mucho, solo se quedaron en el apartamento.

—La vida de James antes de ti fue una despedida de soltero, Lily, créeme. —Aseguró Mar, haciendo que su amiga frunciera el entrecejo— No te sientas mal, seguro la pasaron bien.

—Estoy segura de que Sirius no piensa igual. —Lily sonrió con diversión, observando atentamente la expresión victoriosa que iluminó el rostro de Mar.

—Pobre, pero no puede tener todo lo que desea en la vida. —Fingió lamentarse Mar— Es bueno que se lo recuerden de vez en cuando.

—Sí, a ti últimamente se te olvida como hacerlo.

—Eso quisiera él. Y ya deja de meterte conmigo. —Resopló ella, dedicándole una mirada significativa— Que bueno que ya falta menos de media hora, te estás poniendo fastidiosa...

Lily borró su sonrisa y volteó bruscamente hacia el reloj de la pared para confirmar que lo que decía su amiga era real. En veinticinco minutos tendría que bajar.

Su corazón cayó su estómago y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó con más fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración.

—Ay, maldita sea. —Murmuró con un hilito de voz, poniéndose de pie nuevamente— No puedo estar sentada, me voy a desmayar.

—No seas dramática. —Le pidió su amiga, caminado hacia ella para quitarle del rostro unos cuantos cabellos que se habían soltado— Si dañas mi hermoso trabajo te mato.

—Mar… —Lily respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse— Yo…

—Lo sé. —La calló su amiga, sonriéndole con sinceridad— Pero no tienes por que. Estás haciendo lo correcto, Lily, no estaría parada aquí contigo si pensara diferente.

Ella asintió repetidamente, lastimándose un poco el cuello en el proceso.

—Y se que lo sabes, pero te estás preocupando por tonterías. —Mar le dedicó una mirada severa antes de seguir hablando— Solo te gusta preocuparte porque sí.

Lily se sonrojó y se encogió un poco, avergonzada porque sabía que le decía la verdad.

Su mente la ocupaban cosas ridículas como si a James le gustaría como se veía, si no se tropezaría con sus propios pies o si se equivocaría leyendo sus votos.

No dudaba de nada, ni estaba nerviosa por su decisión… Eran solo los detallitos. La ceremonia en sí.

Empezaba a odiarse por haberse dejado convencer por su madre y por la de James. Tan fácil que habría sido firmar en el Ministerio y luego ir a almorzar.

—Ya no sigas pensando en pequeñeces, solo concéntrate en salir ahí, casarte, picar el pastel y luego irte a tu improvisada luna de miel en algún hotel carísimo que James haya reservado… O comprado, con él nunca se sabe.

Lily soltó una carcajada y gruñó afligida, deseando internamente que James en serio no se hubiera extralimitado con la luna de miel.

No iban a irse de viaje ni nada por el estilo, tenían muchas cosas que hacer para pensar en algo así, pero él había insistido en al menos pasar el fin de semana en algún hotel muggle en Londres. A Lily no le había costado aceptar, porque la idea era demasiado atrayente como para negarse, pero sí le había pedido que tratara de que todo fuera lo más sencillo posible.

A ella le bastaba con una cama y servicio a la habitación, pero conociéndolo querría llevarlo todo a otro nivel.

—De verdad estoy esperando que se controle.

—Me harás creer que conozco a tu marido mejor que tú, Lily. —Dijo Mar, echándose a reír en el mismo momento que alguien tocaba a la puerta— ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien que le puso a Lily una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y la bañó con tranquilidad.

—Hola, tesoro. —Lo saludó, girándose hacia él para verlo de frente— Pensé que no te vería hasta la ceremonia.

—Lo siento, iba a volver antes, pero tu madre me detuvo y después llegó la madre de James y no me soltaron como en quince minutos…

—Bueno, tienes que mantener felices a tus abuelas, es el precio que se paga por tener regalos caros en Navidad. —Bromeó Mar, haciendo reír a su ahijado y que su amiga la mirara mal.

—Diez minutos lo valen, pero quince ya es mucho sacrificio. —Le siguió el juego Harry, antes de volverse hacia su madre con una mirada suplicante— Y tu madre sigue insistiendo en que la llame abuela.

—Ya, hablaré con ella. —Prometió Lily, suspirando cansada al pensar en la cantidad de veces que había repetido lo mismo en el día— Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo se, pero decírselo de frente es bastante complicado. —Lily arqueó las cejas ante eso, dándole la razón— Pero en fin, vine por que James quería saber como estabas.

— ¿Yo? —Su corazón se saltó varios latidos al escuchar su nombre— Pues bien, excelente, todo perfecto. ¿Y él? ¿Está bien? ¿Todo controlado?

—Está exactamente igual que tú. —Respondió Harry con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Si saben que no engañan a nadie, verdad?

—Déjalos, los nervios infundados no los dejan pensar bien.

—Me doy cuenta… —Harry desvío su mirada y sonrió cuando la posó en Ophelia, que seguía durmiendo— Ey, ¿Por qué le quitaron lo que le habían puesto en el cabello? Le quedaba bien.

—No lo se, Mar, ¿Por qué se lo quitaste? —Preguntó Lily, fingiendo no saber, viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona.

—Porque, Harry, tu madre no entiende que mi hija no es una muñeca a la cual puede decorar a su gusto. —Replicó ella, entre dientes, asesinando a su amiga con la mirada.

—Sí, Sirius también quería que me asegurara de que no la mataras por ponerle demasiados adornos. —Comentó el chico, soltando una pequeña risa— Pensé que exageraba, pero como que no.

—Por una vez, podemos admitir que tiene algo de razón. ¿Y donde está, por cierto? ¿Se está comportando?

—Nunca. —Rodó los ojos con una expresión de fastidio— Está más insoportable de lo que consideramos normal.

—Pobre, James.

—Pobre yo. —Saltó Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo— Él al menos tiene a Remus para equilibrar.

—Cállate, me amas. —Mar se encogió de hombros, desestimando lo que su amiga había dicho— Y si no fuera por mí no lucirías tan bien, así que agradéceme.

—Tiene un buen punto. —Concordó Harry, mirando a su madre a los ojos y sonriendo con sinceridad— Estás muy bonita.

Lily sintió como todo dentro de ella se derretía, llenándola de una espesa sensación que le nacía del estómago y se regaba por su pecho, envolviéndole el corazón y apretando agradablemente.

Se sentía bonita, sabía que Mar había hecho un trabajo genial y que el vestido era precioso, pero había pensado que la idea no terminaría de asentarse en su cabeza hasta ver la reacción de James. Sin embargo, Harry acababa de cambiar eso.

—Ay, tesoro, gracias… —La voz se le quebró ligeramente, a la vez que su mirada se volvía borrosa, producto de sus lágrimas— Eres demasiado… En serio…

—Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? —Quiso saber el chico, alarmado al verla empezar a llorar— ¿Qué dije?

—Nada, no dijiste nada… —Le aseguró ella, sin dejar de llorar, soltó una risa ahogada— Es solo que…

—Me equivoqué, pensé que duraría un poco más. —Dejó salir Mar, con un chasquido, observándola con la misma expresión que Harry— Debí advertirte, pero ya deberías saberlo.

— ¿Qué debería saber?

—Que es una llorona y cualquier cosa que tú o James dijeran la iba a quebrar. —Explicó Mar, soltando un bufido.

—Oh, cierto… —Harry torció la boca, recriminándose por no haberlo pensado antes— Pero yo que iba a saber, pensé que iba a aguantar un poco más, aún es temprano.

—Bueno, sí aguantó, temí que empezara cuando entraste...

—Ay, déjenme en paz. —Les cortó Lily, tomando una bocanada de aire que no sirvió para mucho— Puedo permitirme ser sentimental al menos este día.

— ¿Solo este? —Preguntaron Harry y Mar a unísono.

—Cállense… Y denme un pañuelo o algo.

— ¡No! Nada de pañuelos. —Le ordenó Mar, apuntándola con un dedo— Te vas a correr la máscara de pestañas y arruinarás todo mi trabajo.

—Ay, Mar…

—"Ay, Mar", nada. Y tampoco te pases la mano por la cara, si te arruinas una gota de maquillaje te quedas así, Lily, te lo juro.

—No es como si James fuera a notar la diferencia. —Añadió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros— Le gustaras con lo que sea que te pongas.

— ¿Tú dices? —Lily sintió como más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero hizo lo que pudo para controlarlas.

—Como si no lo conocieras. —Su hijo resopló y entornó los ojos— Para él siempre te ves bien.

—Estás exagerando. —Murmuró ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por favor, lo he oído halagarte mientras desayunas en pijama. —Acotó Mar, imitando la expresión de Harry— Temo por su corazón cuando te vea salir.

—Exacto, y que no se entere de que dije esto, pero las burlas de Sirius no son completamente infundadas.

Lily rió por lo bajo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que querían rodar por sus mejillas y le sonrió a su hijo con ternura antes de acercarse a él y envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Gracias, tesoro. —Le susurró, con un hilito de voz, apretándolo más entre sus brazos— Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

—Ah claro, tengo toda la mañana repitiéndote lo mismo pero tú le crees a él.

—Shh, haz silencio, Mar.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le respondió Harry, abrazándola de vuelta y dándole unas palmadas consoladoras, aunque algo torpes, en la espalda— Yo, em… También me alegra estar aquí.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mamá… Pero por favor, no sigas llorando. —Prácticamente le suplicó el chico.

—Sí, todos te lo agradeceremos. —Suspiró Mar, buscando entre los pliegues de su vestido para dar con su varita, la cual apuntó a los ojos de su amiga— Te estoy colocando un hechizo para que no se te corra, pero si sigues llorando te lo voy a quitar y no me importa que James te vea como un mapache.

—Ustedes dos no pudieron elegir padrinos más atentos. —Rió Harry, separándose del abrazo de su madre.

—Tenemos una puntería magnífica. —Gruñó Lily, divertida, dejándolo ir a regañadientes— Ya va a ser la hora, si quieres vas a buscar a los chicos para que vayan…

—Sí, sobre eso quería hablar contigo… —Harry se puso una mano en la nuca y la miró dudoso— Iba a preguntarte si… Bueno… —Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos— ¿En serio tengo que pararme con ellos? Ahí, delante de todo el mundo.

—No, no tienes. —Contestó Mar de inmediato, sin dejar a su amiga hablar— Que horror. Lily, por favor no le hagas eso.

—Pero si tú también vas a estar parada ahí.

—Sí, pero yo me lo busqué cuando ser tu mejor amiga, Harry no escogió ser tu hijo.

—Y le agradezco a quien haya escogido por mí, de verdad. —Se apresuró a asegurarle él— Pero… En serio no quiero estar ahí.

—Bueno, si en serio no quieres, claro que no tienes que estar. —Accedió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que James se sentiría decepcionado pero no queriendo incomodar de más a su hijo— Puedes sentarte con tus amigos… Además, estoy segura que no querrás dejar a Hannah sola.

—No empieces, ya tengo suficiente con Sirius.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no he dicho nada.

—Y para evitar que lo digas, mejor me voy ya. —Decidió Harry, resoplando y alejándose de ellas— Nos vemos abajo.

—Está bien, tesoro. —Lily volvió a sonreírle, agradecida de que se hubiera pasado— Dile a James que lo veo en un rato.

—Merlín, ¿pero por que quieres matarlo antes de que empiece todo? —Preguntó Mar, entornando los ojos.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —Concordó el chico, sonriéndole a su madre— Lo haré, tranquila.

Ella asintió y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— ¿Cómo di a luz a ese niño? Nunca lo voy a entender.

—Esa pregunta puedo hacérmela yo, no tú. —Bufó Mar— Y siéntate, voy a retocarte el maquillaje.

—Pero pensé que le habías colocado un hechizo para…

—Sí, pero las lágrimas le quitaron el toque magistral que tenía antes, así que siéntate y cállate.

—No se que haría sin ti, Mar, te lo juro.

—Yo tampoco se que harías, que bueno que aquí estoy.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la silla, contando mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para salir y encontrarse de frente con su destino.

* * *

—No lo hagas, Sirius.

— ¿Qué? —El aludido subió la cabeza de golpe, pasando la mirada de su hija a su amigo— Si no estoy haciendo nada.

—Pero te conozco, y lo harás. —Suspiró su amigo, con cansancio y pesadez— Solo ve a buscar a Lily y vuelve a bajar, no te entretengas.

—No tengo idea de con que podría entretenerme. —Se defendió él, aunque ambos sabían que con prácticamente cualquier cosa— Yo me tomo mis obligaciones de padrino muy en serio, Remus.

—Tú no te tomas _nada_ en serio. —Refutó Remus, entornando los ojos— Solo no hagas alguna estupidez.

—Tu desconfianza me ofende en lo más profundo de mi ser. —Dijo Sirius con un tono impostado de dolor— Supongo que tendré que demostrarte lo equivocado que estás. Ten, llévale la niña a la madre de James mientras subo.

La expresión espantada de Remus y el brincó que pegó hizo que Sirius gruñera y torciera los ojos.

—No se que te hizo pensar lo contrario, Remus, pero mi hija no muerde.

—Te tomo la palabra solo porque tiene el ADN de Mar. —Murmuró su amigo, viéndolo con incomodidad— Llévasela tú mismo, yo tengo que…

—No tienes que hacer nada, eres un idiota y ya. —Chasqueó Sirius, fastidiado por su actitud— Por que no…

Sus palabras quedaron a la mitad en el momento que divisó a un invitado en particular a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, hablando con otras personas que también divagaban por el jardín esperando que empezara la ceremonia.

Esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, orgulloso de si mismo por el plan magistral que había delineado en su mente.

— ¡Tonks! ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?

—Sirius… —Lo llamó Remus, entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada— Por Merlín, solo…

— ¡Hola! —Saludó la chica, llegando junto a ellos con un pequeño salto y una enorme y radiante sonrisa— ¿Cómo están?

—Estupendo. —Respondió Sirius, ignorando la mirada suplicante de su amigo— Pero tengo que ir a buscar a Lily y esta mocosa me estorba, me recuerda a ti.

—Claro, te estorba tanto que por eso te vi casi arrancándosela de los brazos a la madre de James. —Rió ella, haciendo que las comisuras de Remus se elevaran de manera casi indescifrable— No la engañas ni a ella, Sirius.

—Bueno, bueno, no te llame para eso. —Resopló él, algo picado por el tono repentino que habían tomado las cosas. Rápidamente volvió a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación— ¿Puedes cuidarla mientras voy? No se donde mierda se metió Mar y a Remus le da miedo tenerla cerca.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —Le preguntó su prima al licántropo, que la veía atentamente, con un suspiro y una sonrisita enternecida— Pero si es tan indefensa.

—Lo sé. —Irremediablemente, esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga— No es ella quien me preocupa.

—Vamos, si ya sabes que eres grandioso con ella. —Desestimó Tonks, ajena a los funestos pensamientos que nadaban en la mente de Remus. Se volvió hacia Sirius para tomar a Ophelia, quien soltó un quejido de incomodidad cuando la separaron de su padre— Anda a buscar a la novia, nosotros estaremos bien, ¿verdad, Remus?

—Eso espero. —Murmuró él, sonriendo preocupado en dirección a la chica de cabellos rosados que le susurraba tonterías a su primita.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice e ignoró, de nuevo, las malas miradas de su amigo para darse la vuelta y volver a entrar a la casa.

Seguía impresionado por como las madres de James y Lily habían logrado convertir el jardín de los Potter en el lugar perfecto para celebrar una boda, no que él supiera mucho al respecto, solo repetía los comentarios que había escuchado.

Como siempre, aquello le parecía una completa tontería, seguía pensando que era totalmente innecesario, pero había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por mantener sus comentarios a raya. No había sido difícil, la mirada asesina de Remus y la sonrisa nerviosa e idiota de James lo habían mantenido a raya.

Se desvío un momento de su camino, para pasar por la mesa donde habían colocado todas las botellas y robarse una de la manera más disimulada posible, sabiendo que Lily seguramente iba a necesitar un trago antes de enfrentarse a toda esa ridiculez.

Llegó a la habitación que había sido destinada para que ella se arreglara y sin molestarse en tocar, porque ya debía estar lista y si no pues era su culpa, tomó la manilla de la puerta y abrió de golpe.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Fue lo primero que dejó su boca cuando entró.

— ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Mar con el ceño fruncido, imperturbable a pesar de la brusquedad con la que él había entrado— Esta era nuestra habitación, puedo estar aquí.

—Era la habitación de la novia, Mar, no te confundas. —Corrigió él, sonriendo burlonamente y cerrando la puerta tras de si— Por eso es que no entiendo porque ella no está, vine a buscarla.

—Sí, eso supuse, pero acaba de bajar. —Ella se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la mirada en el bouquet de flores que tenía en las manos— Me sorprende que no la hayas visto, salió hace como cinco minutos.

—Me desvíe un poco en el camino… ¿Y tú por que no bajaste con ella?

—Tenía que hacer algo antes de que empecemos. —Murmuró la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos para observar el ramo con detenimiento— No hables.

Sirius subió una ceja, pero decidió hacerle caso, intrigado por lo que estaba haciendo. Acto seguido, Mar empezó a murmurar palabras que él no pudo descifrar a la vez que pasaba su varita por las flores que rápidamente cambiaron su tonalidad rosa por un rojo muy oscuro.

—Listo, ya podré estar en paz. —Anunció ella con una sonrisa triunfante, volviendo a guardar su varita— No entiendo cual es el maldito problema de Lily con hacerme lucir como idiota este día.

—No es justo que culpes totalmente a Lily de eso. —Se mofó él con una enorme sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada hostil que no lo inmutó— Solo son flores, Mar, podías quemarlas luego de la ceremonia.

—Cierto, pero corría el riesgo de vomitarles encima en plena ceremonia. —Explicó ella, haciéndolo reír, y sonriendo a su pesar— Así combinan perfecto con mi vestido.

—Me doy cuenta…

Enarcó ambas cejas y se mordió el labio inferior de manera lasciva, observándola de abajo hacia arriba, porque si lo hacía al revés iba a dejar los ojos pegados solo en la parte de arriba.

Le había mostrado el vestido cuando se lo había comprado, pero era la primera vez que se lo veía puesto y estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la sorpresa. La falda de tul vino tinto era tal vez demasiado ancha para su gusto, pero el corpiño a la que estaba cosida hacía que lo otro no importara.

Estaba completamente cubierto con pequeños cristales y tenía unos finos tirantes que lo sujetaban a sus hombros, pero Sirius no se había dado cuenta de eso, toda su atención estaba puesta en el escote en forma de corazón exageradamente pronunciado que apenas y lograba hacer su trabajo.

Y Mar lo sabía a la perfección, la elección de una talla de vestido menor a la suya no había sido adrede. Lo que le había dicho a Lily era la verdad, no pensaba desperdiciar esos meses en los que sus pechos llenaban cualquier prenda mucho mejor de lo que normalmente lo hacían. Aún tenía kilos de embarazo que perder, así que procuraba equilibrar su autoestima con lo que tuviera a mano

La mirada indiscreta de Sirius era una ayuda extra muy bien recibida.

—No creas que me molesta que no me mires a los ojos… —Empezó a decir ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, reprimiendo una sonrisa— Pero procura intentarlo cuando estemos en público, por favor.

—Si querías que te mirara a los ojos debiste escoger otro vestido. —Le informó él, moviendo el cuello con un gruñido para liberar tensión, y obligándose a despegar la mirada de sus senos— O al menos otra talla.

—Nah, la otra me quedaba muy grande. —Mintió Mar colocando las flores sobre la mesa y parándose de frente a él— Y Lily se está juntando demasiado contigo.

—Eso podría decirlo yo. —Respondió Sirius, no sabiendo a que se refería y no teniendo interés en averiguarlo. Dio unos pasos para quedar más cerca de ella y esbozó una sonrisa divertida— Dime, ¿es coincidencia que Ophelia y tú tengan el mismo color de vestido?

—No tengo ni idea de a que te refieres. —Soltó ella, demasiado rápido para ser verdad, peleando con las ganas de sonrojarse— Eso no significa nada.

—No, solo significa que eres igual de cursi que Lily. —Rió escandalosamente, ganándose una mirada asesina que decidió ignorar— ¿Ahora se compraran todo igual o como?

—No seas imbécil, es solo por hoy. —Refunfuñó Mar, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión irritada— Y se ve preciosa. Igual que yo.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario. —Ambos parecían haber olvidado que ya los minutos antes de la ceremonia estaban contados, estaban muy ocupados acercándose cada vez más— Claro que de maneras totalmente distintas.

—Me preocuparía si fuera diferente. —Mar bajó la mirada y enarcó una ceja— ¿De donde sacaste esto?

—De la gloriosa mesa de bebidas que pusieron en el jardín. —Respondió Sirius, subiendo la botella y destapándola— Voy a necesitar un trago para soportar tanta cursilería.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Mar le arrebató la botella de las manos y le dio un trago largo, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo— No se por que no se me ocurrió antes.

—Estabas ocupada intentando hacer bien tu trabajo de madrina. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó la botella para tomar él también, pero sonrió antes de hacerlo— No eres tan parecida a mí como todos piensan.

—Obvio que no, yo sí tengo cerebro. —Mar bateó las pestañas graciosamente, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo— ¿A ti también te han molestado con todo esto?

—Por supuesto. —Gruñó, llevándose el pico de la botella a los labios— No iban a perder la oportunidad.

—Que tontería. —Sentenció ella, torciendo los ojos y dejando salir un bufido— Nunca voy a entender por que la gente se casa.

—En el caso de James y Lily, para dejar su cursilería en evidencia frente al mundo. —Adivinó Sirius, con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

—Solo porque son ellos puedo entenderlo. —Admitió Mar, también sonriendo y quitándole la botella para darle otro trago— Aunque no le quita que sea una tontería.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? La gente enamorada hace cosas estúpidas.

—Sí, totalmente.

Ambos decidieron ignorar lo que implicaban con sus afirmaciones y se dedicaron a navegar en sus pensamientos por un momento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mar siguió tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su propia pregunta de que hacía que la gente decidiera casarse, siempre la habían intrigado esas ganas que tenía la mayoría de hacerlo, ella nunca las había sentido. Le parecía que no había necesidad de firmar ningún papel ni jurarle nada a nadie para saber que sus sentimientos por alguien eran reales y fuertes, inquebrantables.

Lo sabía perfectamente.

Sirius la observaba atentamente, dejando que su corriente de pensamientos siguiera el mismo camino que los de ella, pensando en como no necesitaba una boda para saber que nunca iba a sentir por otra persona lo que sentía por Mar.

Primero tendría que encontrar a otra mujer que pudiera lucir así de apetecible en ese vestido.

—Entonces… —Dijo él, como quien no quiere la cosa, paseando los dedos por su hombro desnudo distraídamente— ¿Vamos a dejar a la niña con los padres de James esta noche, cierto?

— ¿Y por que haríamos una cosa así? —Preguntó ella, fingiendo no entender por donde iba, pero dejándose en evidencia con la sonrisa que quería nacer en sus comisuras— Ya sabes que no duerme bien si no estamos.

—Por una noche no le va a pasar nada. —Movió la cabeza para que su boca quedara a escasos centímetros de su oído, bajando la voz antes de hablar— Pero a mí sí me va a pasar algo si no la tengo toda para estar solo contigo.

—Toda la noche es bastante tiempo. —Comentó ella, cambiando gradualmente el tono de su voz y girando el rostro para hablarle de frente, a milímetros de distancia— ¿Tenías algo en mente?

—Mjm, muchas cosas. —Su aliento y cercanía empezaban a marearlo, y estaba luchando con sus impulsos para no desaparecer la poca distancia— Arrancarte ese maldito vestido con los dientes, para empezar.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arrancar mi ropa? Este vestido me costó bastante, deberías tratarlo con delicadeza.

—Podría hacerlo, pero se que así no te gusta.

—Sí, tienes un punto… —Para esas alturas ya sus labios habían empezado a rozarse y sus cuerpos irradiaban demasiada calentura. Pero entonces, ella acabó con todo, alejándose de golpe— Pero bueno, habrá que esperar.

De repente ella se alejó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a Sirius desorientado, tratando de entender que ya no la tenía a milímetros de distancia con su calor corporal y sus pechos demasiado perfectos para ser reales.

Gruñó con frustración, sintiendo como ya el pantalón había empezado a apretarle, antes de darse la vuelta para seguirla.

Mar sonrió divertida al escucharlo caminar detrás de ella, satisfecha al saber que seguro pasaría toda la ceremonia pensando en aquello.

Sin embargo, había cometido el pequeño error de olvidar con quien estaba tratando.

Solo había alcanzado a abrir la puerta unos centímetros cuando Sirius colocó una mano sobre ésta, volviendo a cerrarla con brusquedad, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó ella, atónita— Déjame salir…

—Sabes, eso de esperar nunca se me ha dado bien… —Susurró muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío— Especialmente después de que te comportas así…

Ella abrió la boca para replicar y tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero se atragantó con las palabras cuando lo sintió respirándole en el cuello, totalmente descubierto gracias a su peinado, antes de darle un ligero beso, y luego otro, más hacia el cuello.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó en voz baja, tragando grueso— Faltan como diez minutos…

— ¿Tanto? ¿En serio? —Fingió sorprenderse él, besando su hombro con ganas, había quitado una mano de la puerta para tomarla por el vientre y pegarla más a él— Imagina todo lo que podemos hacer en diez minutos…

Mar suspiró con fuerza y trató de luchar contra su instinto que le gritaba que se entregara a él, a sus besos y a sus manos, porque la boda podía esperarlos. Unos minutos al menos.

Ese último pensamiento fue el necesario para mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Se dio la vuelta con dificultad para quedar frente de él, haciéndolo sonreír en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron y Sirius supo que ya había ganado.

Porque estaba tan caliente como él.

Su mirada inflamada y oscura le provocó un doloroso jalón en la entrepierna, e inclinó la cabeza para llevar su rostro al suyo, deseando besar esos labios que maquillados lucían incluso más carnosos. Pero ella acabó con sus planes en el momento que movió la cabeza, haciendo que su boca chocara con su mejilla.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

—No me beses. —Le ordenó ella, respirando pesadamente— Me vas a quitar el maquillaje.

—Bien. —Aceptó él, al principio no le gustó la idea, pero luego tuvo una mejor que lo hizo sonreír— Tendré que usar la boca para otra cosa.

Mar sintió como algo se apretaba deliciosamente dentro de ella al escucharlo decirle eso. Sabía que si llegaba tarde Lily la iba a matar, y con toda la razón del mundo, pero en ese momento solo podía concentrarse en los besos húmedos y calientes que Sirius regaba por su cuello, bajándolos por su clavícula y luego a su pecho.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta cuando lo sintió enterrando la nariz entre sus senos, inhalando con fuerza.

—No puedes usar un escote así y pedirme que espere, Marlene. —Susurró él, sonriendo complacido al escucharla aguantar el aire— Eso no se hace.

Ella quiso golpearlo, y golpearse a si misma, por dejar que después de tantos años sus palabras y su mirada todavía le hicieran temblar las rodillas como gelatina. Era ridículo, y lo odiaba un poco por eso.

Pero fue incapaz de mantener esa línea de pensamientos, no podía cuando Sirius había empezado a regar besos por la curva de sus senos, provocándole un calor imposible.

Él por su parte, estaba a punto de estallar de deseo. Los pechos de Mar lo hacían perder la cabeza, no era solo su tamaño, que era perfecto, era su forma y su olor, y todo, todo sobre ellos provocaba en él una demencia total. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente, por eso usaba esos malditos vestidos.

Loco de excitación, pasó la punta de la lengua por la línea del escote, haciendo que Mar resoplara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a jadear para recuperar el aire.

Tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza, para impedirse soltar algún sonido delator, en el momento que lo sintió introducir la lengua en el vestido, rozando apenas la parte de arriba de su pezón que ya se había endurecido.

La idea de arrancarle el vestido, o al menos la parte de arriba, lo mataba de excitación, pero todavía era capaz de recordar que había una boda a la cual debían asistir y si le dañaba el vestido Mar lo asesinaría. Entonces decidió hacerlo bien, y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, buscando a tientas por el broche.

Que no logró encontrar.

No estaba en el centro, como debía, y estuvo tocando por unos segundos, desesperantes y frustrantes, hasta que ella soltó una risita.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Le preguntó, burlona y excitada.

—Y una mierda. —Espetó él con un bufido, obcecado en encontrarlo él solo— Solo déjame…

Ella volvió a reírse y de no haber tenido el tiempo encima, había volteado a ver el reloj y solo les quedaban cinco minutos, lo habría dejado buscar inútilmente por unos minutos más. Pero se apiado de él y llevó una de sus manos a su espalda para tomarlo por la muñeca y dirigirlo a su costado.

—Uno creería que has quitado vestidos de fiesta antes… —Se burló ella, ayudándolo a bajar el cierre.

—Te consta que sí. —Le cortó él, decido a sanar su ego herido lo más pronto posible— Y cállate si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo.

Mar no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo discutiendo con él, mucho menos retocándose el labial si decidía arruinarlo, así simplemente obedeció y lo ayudó a deshacerse de los tirantes y a bajar el vestido lo suficiente para dejar sus pechos al descubierto.

Sirius se tomó un momento para mirarlos, sintiendo como la garganta se le quedaba totalmente seca, lo cual era una desgracia ya que iba a necesitar mucha saliva para todo lo que tenía en mente.

No dudó para tomarlos entre sus manos, las cuales quedaban pequeñas desde hacía varios meses, masajeándolos con ganas, pasando los pulgares por la zona endurecida.

Ella ya empezaba a sentir la entrepierna húmeda y caliente, pidiéndole más, mucho más de lo que era capaz de obtener en los pocos minutos que quedaban. Pero la boca de Sirius volvió a deshacer todos sus pensamientos racionales, esta vez para arrojar todo su aliento caliente contra uno de sus senos, erizándole la piel antes de deslizar su lengua, de manera y lenta y tortuosa, desde la base hasta llegar al final de la curva.

—Sirius… —Gimió Mar, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, pero muy excitada para detenerse.

Él sonrió, demasiado pagado de si mismo, y abrió la boca para tomar el pezón en su boca, chupando con fuerza mientras que su mano trabaja en el otro pecho, apretando con ganas, haciendo que Mar soltara pequeños y casi imperceptibles gemidos.

Hacía rato que Sirius había olvidado la hora, estaba muy ocupado en lamer, apretar y chupar los senos de Mar como un demente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

Entonces, a su mente llegó una idea tan erótica que lo hizo gemir ante la doliente debido a su erección, y supo que tenía que hacerla realidad, aunque llegaran tarde.

Se separó del pezón que había estado estimulando los últimos segundos y lo tomó entre los dedos índice y pulgar para pellizcarlo y girarlo, lentamente pero con suficiente presión para hacerla gruñir placenteramente. Sirius sonrió un segundo antes de volver a ocupar su boca en su otro punto sensible, para tomarlo suavemente entre sus dientes y morderlo, al principio con suavidad para luego ir aumentando la intensidad.

Mar no podía detener sus gemidos y gruñidos por más que lo intentara, estaba demasiado caliente y las acciones de Sirius solo lo incrementaban. No dejaba de pellizcar y de morder, y era tan excitante y delicioso que pensaba que se iba a desvanecer de placer, cosa con la que su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo.

Él no se detenía y ella ya empezaba a sentir como algo se contraía y liberaba dentro de ella, algo que se iba construyendo velozmente, preparándose para explotar. Entendió entonces lo que estaba intentando y se obligó a si misma a relajarse, porque sabía que así sucedería más rápido.

—Sirius, yo… ¡Ah! —Se interrumpió a si misma para poder gemir ruidosamente en el momento que él succionó su pezón con fuerza, obligándola a sujetarse de su cabello para no caer— ¡Aaahhh!

Fue como si un hilo invisible conectara sus senos con su entrepierna, provocando una descarga de electricidad que hizo a su cuerpo estallar en un orgasmo rápido pero increíblemente placentero.

Sirius la observó tratando de recuperar el aire con la respiración agitada y su erección al borde del derrame.

— ¿Ves? Ya está listo. —Le dijo él, sonriendo con arrogancia— Y justo a tiempo.

Mar desvío la mirada hacia el reloj para notar que, efectivamente, era la hora de bajar. Volvió a mirarlo a él y el bulto en sus pantalones captó su atención, haciéndola sonreír de manera lasciva.

—Ya veo… —Lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a ponerse de pie para poder tener su oreja a la altura de su boca— Pues creo que vamos a llegar cinco minutos tarde.

Él la miró confundido, pero solo por un instante, ya que de inmediato captó todo cuando Mar se separó para poder arrodillarse frente a él, aún con los senos descubiertos.

Sirius dejó salir un grueso gruñido y colocó ambas manos contra la puerta, anticipando lo que vendría y sabiendo que necesitaría soporte. Tragó saliva y aguantó la respiración mientras ella se encargaba de desabrochar rápidamente su pantalón, bajándolo junto con su ropa interior y liberando finalmente su erección.

Mar lo tomó entre su mano y empezó a moverla, arriba y abajo, preparándolo para lo que tenía pensado, regodeándose en la idea de que él estaba esperando cualquier cosa menos aquello.

Y se sintió como un imbécil cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, justo en el momento que la vio enderezarse, lo suficiente para que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su miembro, el cual deslizo entre éstos con la ayuda de su mano.

Sirius apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de conseguir, sabía que tenían que ser rápidos pero no se podía correr sin al menos haberse tomado unos minutos para disfrutar de aquello, de esa visión delirante que era su erección deslizándose entre los pechos grandes de Mar, los cuales ella apretaba con fuerza para mantenerlos lo más juntos posible.

Él inició un lento movimiento de caderas, ayudando a acelerar la fricción, a la vez que dejaba salir gemidos roncos y anhelantes, alentado por la mirada lujuriosa de la mujer que lo traía loco desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar.

De la única que era capaz de hacerlo perder la cabeza, la dignidad y la noción del tiempo, todo en el mismo segundo, solo con esa sonrisa felina y esos senos de infarto que lo hicieron correrse en una fracción de tiempo casi ridícula, pero el placer no le permitió avergonzarse.

—Ahora sí está listo. —Anunció ella, sonriéndole satisfecha, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada entre jadeos, demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por el hecho de que ya se les había hecho tarde.

* * *

Los iba a matar. A ambos. No le importaba que ella y James se quedaran sin mejores amigos, Harry sin padrinos y Ophelia sin padres. Los iba a matar.

Juraba por Merlín que los iba a matar.

Lily no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era _exactamente_ lo que estaban haciendo, los conocía demasiado a los dos, y era imposible que estuvieran llegando tarde por dos razones completamente diferentes, no era tan estúpida.

Había sopesado la idea de ir a buscarlos, pero imaginarse encontrándolos en alguna posición comprometedora la asqueaba demasiado como para arriesgarse.

Se estaba ahogando por la ansiedad y la mortificaba saber que James, que llevaba esperando mucho más rato que ella, debía sentirse incluso peor.

Empezaba a considerar el mandarlos a la mierda y salir sola cuando el sonido de unos tacones acercándose rápidamente la distrajeron, haciéndola sentirse aliviada y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

—No te puedo creer. —Le espetó a su mejor amiga cuando ésta llegó a su lado, jadeando por la carrera que había pegado y sabría Merlín por que más— En serio, no puedo creerte.

— ¿Pero que te pasa? —Inquirió Mar, viéndola a los ojos con todo el descaro del mundo mientras se acomodaba los tirantes del vestido— ¿Por qué me hablas así?

— ¡No me jodas, Marlene! ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida?

—Pues en el cuarto… Cambiando de color estas horribles flores que me diste. —Inventó ella rápidamente, subiendo su bouquet para que quedara a la altura de sus ojos— Eres bastante desconsiderada al darme un ramo tan feo, Lily.

— ¡¿Yo soy desconsiderada?!

—Me gritas después, ahora vamos tarde. —Se apresuró a decir Mar, sonriendo con inocencia y dedicándole una rápida caricia en la mejilla— Estás hermosa, nos vemos afuera.

— ¡Mar, no me…!

Pero ella simplemente la dejó hablando sola y salió rápidamente hacia el jardín donde ya todos esperaban.

— ¡Bueno, ahora sí! —Lo escuchó exclamar por detrás de ella— ¿Cómo está la preciosa novia?

—A punto de asesinarte, Black. —Prácticamente le gritó Lily, abriendo muchísimo los ojos al verlo acomodándose la túnica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo— ¡¿Pero que mierda pasa contigo?!

—Pelirroja, shh, relájate. —Le pidió él, totalmente calmado, llegando a su lado y ajustándose el lazo del cuello— No hay necesidad de alterarse.

— ¡¿Qué no hay necesidad de…?! ¡Eres un imbécil! —Lo golpeó en el pecho con el ramo que tenía en las manos, haciendo que unas cuantas flores se soltaran— ¡Te ofreces a llevarme al altar solo para irte a follar con la madrina cinco minutos antes! ¡¿Es en serio?!

—En nuestra defensa, fueron diez minutos, no cinco. —Corrigió, ignorando la expresión desquiciada homicida que se adueñaba del rostro de Lily— Y deberías aplaudirme, ni la despeiné ni le dañé el vestido, ¿soy un experto o que?

— ¡Un experto en ponerme furiosa eso eres!

—Lily, en serio necesitas calmarte. —Resopló él, fastidiado— ¿Qué va a pensar James si te ve llegar toda alterada?

No supo si lo hizo adrede, pero ese simple comentario fue más que suficiente para bajarle todo el enfado de golpe, dejando que los nervios volvieran a adueñarse de ella.

Sirius había llegado tarde, pero al fin estaba ahí. Ya era la hora.

—Accedí a que me llevaras para que me hicieras reír, no para que me estresaras. —Confesó ella, entre dientes.

— ¿Quieres reírte? De acuerdo, imagina la cara de todo el mundo cuando vean el chupón que le dejé a Mar en el cuello.

Ella lo miró exasperada y asqueada, pero irremediablemente se lo imaginó y, muy a su pesar como siempre le pasaba con él, las risas le ganaron.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! —Lo insultó, sin poder parar de reírse— ¡Me río solo de imaginar lo furiosa que estará contigo cuando se de cuenta!

—Pero te reíste, eso es lo que importa. —Sonrió él, triunfante, sabiendo que ya se había librado de esa— Y puede enfadarse si quiere, yo aún tengo el recuerdo de lo que acabamos de hacer, me basta por unas horas.

—Los detesto, a los dos.

—Nah, no lo haces… Oye, pelirroja.

— ¿Qué?

Sirius la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan sinceras y raras que hacían doler los ojos a cualquiera.

—James se va a morir cuando te vea.

Lily se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de esconder el rostro debajo de su bouquet, pero su sonrisa era demasiado amplia.

— ¿Es la forma de Sirius Black para decir que me veo linda?

—Es la mejor forma que hay, mucho más que las tradicionales. —Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó por completo para extender su brazo hacia ella— ¿Nos vamos?

Ella suspiró con fuerza y asintió rápidamente, colocando su brazo alrededor del suyo y sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Si me dejas caer te mato. —Lo amenazó ella, aunque perdió sentido a causa de la sonrisa que despuntaba sus labios.

—Incapaz. —Prometió Sirius, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se dejó guiar por él hacia el jardín donde la esperaba James, donde la esperaba el resto de su vida.

Entonces se terminó de sacudir del cuerpo cualquier ridícula duda o nervio innecesario que aún pudiera sentir.

No había razón para nada de eso, lo sabía perfectamente.

* * *

El hotel que James había escogido para la luna de miel era exactamente como Lily se lo había pedido. Era bonito y confortable, pero no era el más lujoso y ridículamente caro de todo Londres, como seguramente él hubiera preferido. Ella se lo agradecía, porque era una prueba de cuanto valoraba su opinión y comodidad.

Pero lo conocía demasiado y sabía que no sería feliz si no gastaba más dinero del necesario, por eso no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la recepción y les entregaron la llave de la suite principal.

—Pudiste haber pedido una estándar. —Le dejó saber, sonriendo divertida, más como información que recriminándole algo— Te dije que yo con una cama tenía.

—Para una habitación con solo una cama nos quedábamos en casa, Lily. —Resopló él, demasiado feliz como para molestarse por algo tan tonto— Es nuestra luna de miel, déjame consentirte.

—Eres un necio. —Murmuró ella, sonrojándose irremediablemente ante sus palabras— Pero si eso te hace feliz…

—No tienes idea de cuanto… Aquí es. —Anunció cuando llegaron a la última puerta del pasillo. Colocó sus valijas en el suelo y sacó la llave para abrir— Bueno…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó la pelirroja, viéndolo confundida— ¿Por qué no entras?

—No se, ¿quieres hacer esto a la manera tradicional o…? —Se calló, como esperando que ella le respondiera, pero continuó al darse cuenta de que Lily no lo seguía— ¿Te cargo o entras sola?

—Ah, ya. —Soltó ella, entendiendo todo de golpe y poniéndose más roja— Mejor entro sola.

—No tengo problema en cargarte. —James le sonrió con sinceridad, pero también divertido ante la reacción de ella— Por mi parte encantado.

—Lo sé. —Puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír— Pero ya hemos tenido muchos tradicionalismos por hoy, tengo pies.

—O tenías. —Corrigió él, siguiéndola hacia adentro de la habitación— Porque con esos zapatos dudo que te sigan sirviendo…

Ella soltó una risita y gruñó un tanto afligida, dándole la razón porque sus pies estaban pasándole factura desde hacía horas.

Pero el dolor pasó a segundo plano en el momento que estuvo dentro de la habitación y solo pudo concentrarse en observarla.

Al entrar había una sala con chimenea y sillones, una pequeña cocina y una puerta de vidrio tras la cual se encontraba la habitación con una cama de sábanas blancas impecables sobre la cual estaban los cisnes hechos con toallas típicos de la decoración de cualquier hotel decente.

Sabía que no era la más lujosa del mundo, pero seguía siendo más de lo que ella hubiera escogido. Sin embargo, decidió no comentar nada al respecto, no quería quejarse y no tenía por que hacerlo.

—Está precioso, James. —Le dijo con honestidad, caminando por la sala y observando a su alrededor con una sonrisa— Me encanta.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, aliviado. Desde que había reservado la habitación había estado preocupado por que a ella le pareciera demasiado o no le gustara, así que ya podía estar tranquilo.

Entendía que a Lily no le gustaban los lujos y lo respetaba completamente, pero había una parte de él que simplemente no podía escatimar en gastos cuando se trataba de ella. Sabía que esas cosas no le importaban, pero no podía evitar querer darle lo mejor, dárselo todo si podía, porque era lo que ella se merecía.

—Y si me disculpas… —Empezó a decir ella, subiendo un pie para remover sus inmensos tacones— Ya he fingido medir lo que una persona común por demasiado tiempo…

James soltó una risita y esbozó una sonrisa soñadora viendo como su reciente esposa volvía a su estatura normal y perfecta, quiso comentar algo al respecto pero sabía que no le creería así que lo dejó estar.

Siguió callado durante unos segundos más, sintiéndose incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, y no sabía si tenía que ver con el hecho de que acababan de casarse, pero ese día estaba más bella que nunca, y viniendo de él, era decir demasiado.

Sabía que nunca iba a poder borrar de su mente la imagen de Lily caminando por el altar hacia él, si simplemente recordarla le aceleraba el corazón y lo hacía volver a sonreír como el imbécil más grande y feliz de la tierra. Había tenido que hacer uso de una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo y arrancársela a Sirius del brazo, ¿Cómo era posible que luciendo tan hermosa fuera a casarse con él?

En ese momento lucía muy diferente a como había estado más temprano, se había removido la larga falda blanca, dejando ver que la parte de arriba seguía hasta varios centímetros encima de sus rodillas. James no tenía idea de que se podía tener dos vestidos en uno, pero la idea le parecía fantástica. También se había soltado la trenza del cabello, el cual ahora caía en ondas por su espalda.

Le estaba costando bastante hacer que en su mente calara la idea de que esa mujer era su esposa. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Lily se encontraba admirando la preciosa vista que tenía la ventana de la habitación cuando lo sintió abrazándola por detrás, apretándola y elevándola un poco para que su mejilla quedara a la altura de sus labios. Ella sonrió con dulzura y movió el rostro para darle más espacio.

— ¿Ya te dije que estás preciosa?

—Unas mil veces, sí. —Admitió ella en un susurro, volviéndose a sonrojar— Pero si lo sigues repitiendo no me molesto.

—Perfecto. —Murmuró él, con la boca aún pegada a su mejilla— No pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Suspiró resignada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Subió una mano para colocarla en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y acariciarle el pelo revuelto— No puedo creer que en serio lo hicimos.

—Y sin que nadie resultara herido ni asesinado… Aunque tengo que admitir que temí por Mar y Sirius un par de veces…

—Ni me los recuerdes, son unos idiotas. —Le cortó ella, aún enfadándose al recordar que casi había llegado tarde por culpa suya— No los quiero ver.

—Vamos, si lloraste de la risa con el discurso de Sirius. —Le recordó James, volviéndose a reír él también.

— ¡Porque es un idiota! No porque no esté enfadada con él. Que lo estoy, con ambos.

—Ya, no fue para tanto, al final sí llegaron y es lo que importa. —Volvió a besarla en la mejilla, deshaciendo su enfado y haciendo que se relajara— Y sabíamos en que nos metíamos cuando los escogimos como padrinos, así que no podemos quejarnos.

—Bueno, eso sí es verdad. —Chasqueó Lily, fastidiada— Como sea, no quiero hablar de ellos, me molestan.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó James con una risita— Además, tenemos una noche de bodas que empezar y no quisiera hacerlo hablando sobre nuestros desubicados amigos, ¿Qué te parece si abrimos una botella de champagne?

—Pues… No quiero ser exigente, pero si es de vino mucho mejor, vomitaré si vuelvo a probar otra gota de champagne. —Le confesó ella, brutalmente honesta. Habían estado tomando lo mismo toda la noche y ya se había hartado.

—Vino será, entonces. —Aceptó él, volviendo a besarla antes de separarse— Siéntate si quieres, iré por las copas y la botella.

— ¡No vayas a escoger la más cara!

— ¡Seguro!

Ella soltó una risita y entornó los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que iba a ignorarla por completo.

Decidió obedecerlo y caminó hasta el sofá de tres plazas de la habitación para sentarse estirando las piernas, y todo el cuerpo en general. Todo el estrés de la mañana y luego la fiesta la habían dejado molida, todo había valido la pena, desde luego, pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera exhausta.

— ¿Crees que podrías masajearme los pies? —Le preguntó a James cuando llegó nuevamente, haciendo equilibrio con las dos copas llenas y la botella.

—No tenemos ni doce horas casados y ya quieres tenerme de sirviente. —Fingió impresionarse él, entregándole una de las copas— Se que firmé para esto, pero no sabía que sería tan pronto…

—Idiota, es en serio. —Rió ella, haciendo un puchero en su dirección— Por favor, me duelen mucho.

—Bueno, si me lo pides así la cosa cambia. —Respondió James, sonriente. Colocó la botella en la mesa frente a ellos y se sentó a su lado— Estoy dispuesto a masajear cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que lo necesite…

—Haz silencio. —Le ordenó entre risas, poniéndose del color de su cabello.

James rió por lo bajo y tomó uno de sus pies para colocarlo en su regazo y empezar a frotar suavemente, sonriendo satisfecho cuando la escuchó ronronear gustosa.

—No tenías que usar tacones tan altos…

—Lo sé, pero no quería que te lesionaras el cuello teniendo que inclinarte para besarme. —Bromeó la pelirroja, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, reconociendo de inmediato que sí había escogido uno caro, pero dejándolo pasar— James… ¿Crees que Remus y Harry estén bien?

—Por supuesto. —Le aseguró él de inmediato, sin tomarse ni un segundo para pensarlo— Ambos estaban exhaustos, seguro ya se fueron a dormir.

— ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez debimos ponerle otra protección a mi casa, o hacer que se quedaran en…

—Lily, van a estar bien. —Le cortó James, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente— Por favor, Harry está tan seguro con Remus como lo estaría con nosotros… Y un poco más de lo que estaría con Mar y Sirius.

—Bueno, pero si estuvieran los tres con él me quedaría más tranquila. —Gruñó, volviéndose a enfadar con ellos por preferir largarse a follar que cuidar a su hijo— No entiendo de donde sacan tanta energía.

—No seas egoísta, se que te acabas de casar pero no eres la única que tiene derecho a pasar toda la noche teniendo sexo. —La molestó él, ganándose una patada, más fuerte de lo necesaria, pero no lo suficiente para que se echara a reír— Irán con ellos mañana, Lily, no te preocupes más.

Ella suspiró y asintió, aún sintiéndose algo insegura, tratando, y fallando, de deshacerse de ese nudo de inquietud que ahora sentía cada vez que estaba lejos de su hijo.

—Ey, Harry va a estar bien, solo serán dos días. —Prometió James, sonriéndole con amor y calma— No quiero que pienses en nada de esto mientras estemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo, Lily? Después nos ocuparemos.

—Sí… Sí, tienes toda la razón. Van a estar bien, todos lo estarán. —Trató de convencerse, dándole un sorbo más largo a su trago para ayudar al proceso. Frunció el ceño cuando pensó en otra cosa— Sirius y Mar tal vez estén mejor de lo que merecen.

—Por Merlín, déjalos en paz de una vez. —James se quito la copa de la boca para poder echarse a reír, con ganas— No es como si hubieran hecho algo impropio de ellos.

—Son demasiado egoístas. ¿Y si Remus hubiera querido irse con una chica? Ah, no puede porque ellos no se controlan.

—Créeme, si Remus quisiera hacer algo así, Sirius sería el primero en sacrificarse. —Pareció pensarlo mejor y se corrigió— Tal vez el segundo.

—Quizás lo hubiera hecho, ahora nunca lo sabremos. —Se calló un momento antes de volver a hablar, fingiendo un tono casual— Estuvo muy cerca de Tonks toda la noche…

—Lo sé, también los vi. —La risa de James la dejó saber que la idea le gustaba tanto como a ella— Aún no puedo creer que lograra hacerlo bailar.

—Recuérdame agradecerle la próxima vez que la vea. —Guardó silencio por un momento antes de posar sus ojos en los suyos y sonreír— A él le gusta.

— ¿Tú dices? —Preguntó Lily, sonriendo con ilusión, inclinándose más hacia él para hablar en voz baja, como si aquello fuera un tema que no debían estar discutiendo— Yo también lo pensé, no comenté nada porque tal vez lo estaba imaginando, pero si tú dices que sí…

—Es porque lo es, créeme. Puedo contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que a Remus le ha gustado alguien _de verdad_ y me sobran los dedos. —James rodó los ojos e imitó la sonrisa de su esposa— Se me hace fácil reconocerlo.

—Me alegra que se sienta así por alguien, en serio. —Reconoció Lily antes de dar un suspiro profundo— Solo espero que se de la oportunidad.

—Yo también. —Concordó James, sonriendo de manera afectuosa— Se lo merece.

Lily se le quedó viendo, sintiendo como su corazón se derretía al igual que cada vez que era testigo del profundo cariño que James sentía por sus amigos. Si tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que más la enamoraban de él, esa iría en uno de los primeros puestos.

Quitó los pies de su regazo y puso de rodillas a su lado para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y estamparle un beso en la mejilla, tomándolo desprevenido, pero luego haciéndolo sonreír.

—Eres un amigo maravilloso, ¿lo sabías?

—Nah, ni tanto. —Su sonrisa se volvió algo amarga y subió las cejas con ironía— Últimamente no lo tengo tan claro.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al entender exactamente a que se refería y por que lo estaba diciendo.

Volvió a sentirse enfadada y dolida, porque de todas las personas que había conocido, él era quien menos merecía sentirse así.

—Vamos, ¿Qué dijimos sobre pensar en esas cosas? —Le preguntó ella, tratando de sonreír más animada— Nada de eso por estos dos días.

—Creo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Admitió él con un suspiro. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, suspiró y se levantó los lentes para frotarse los ojos— Lo siento, se que no debería, pero… Bueno, no pude evitar sentir que faltaba alguien… No quiero que pienses mal, fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero es que…

—No me tienes que explicar nada, James. Yo te entiendo.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Prometió ella, sonriendo con un deje de tristeza.

No podía culparlo ni juzgarlo por sentirse de ese modo, no cuando ella misma lo había experimentado al menos un par de veces.

Había sido un día perfecto, concordaba con él en que uno de los mejores de su vida, pero eso no había impedido que algunos sentimientos indeseados se colaran por ahí.

Así como James no había podido evitar pensar en Peter, ella no había logrado mantener alejada a su hermana o al hecho de que ni siquiera se había dignado a responderle la invitación, al menos para decirle que no iba a ir.

No importaban los años que pasaran, a Lily siempre iba a lastimarla su rechazo.

Su padre también había estado presente, desde luego. A pesar de ser un idiota, Sirius había hecho un papel grandioso llevándola al altar, eso no se lo quitaba nadie, en el fondo lo quería como a un hermano y había significado el mundo que la llevara.

Pero simplemente no era lo mismo.

—Ya te deprimí, lo siento. —Se disculpó él en un susurro al ver su expresión.

—Nada podría deprimirme en este día. —Le aseguró ella, tratando de cambiar la expresión de su rostro— Por eso ni te preocupes.

—Bien… Pero tal vez pueda mejorarlo un poco. Creo, no lo sé.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Es que… Em… Hay algo que quisiera darte. —A Lily nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla ver a James nervioso, por cualquier cosa— Se supone que debía hacerlo antes de casarnos, así son las reglas, pero… Bueno, no pensaba hacerlo en _ese_ momento así que evidentemente no le tenía encima, entonces…

—James… —Lo llamó Lily cuando entendió a donde iba, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse— ¿Me compraste un anillo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo? —Saltó él, viéndola impresionado y algo decepcionado— Voy a matar a Sirius…

—No me lo dijo nadie. —Rió ella, sin poder aguantarse más— Eres bastante evidente, ya no puedes ocultar nada de mí.

—Pues eso no es muy justo, así no puedo sorprenderte.

—James, siempre encuentras formas de hacerlo, créeme. —Le aseguro ella, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa— ¿Me dejas verlo?

—Claro, claro, solo déjame…

James alejó su vaso de vino y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón por la caja de terciopelo negro que se había guardado todo el día, lo cual se le dificultó bastante debido a que las manos le temblaban un poco.

—Tienes derecho a odiarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no tienes que usarlo si no... ¡Ajá! Aquí está. —Exclamó cuando dio con la cajita. La sacó y tomó aire antes de entregársela— Como decía, no tienes que usarlo.

— ¿Entonces por que me lo compraste? —Quiso saber ella, sonriendo divertida, enarcando una ceja.

—Pues porque eso es lo que se hace, así no lo uses creo que deberías tenerlo. Es algo simbólico…

Se obligó a si mismo a callar en el momento que la vio abrir la caja. Aguantó la respiración por un momento, viéndola atentamente, esperando por su reacción, soltando el aire solo cuando la vio sonreír con los labios y con los ojos.

—James… —Murmuró, maravillada— Es precioso…

—No…

—Sh, no me contradigas. —Le ordenó ella, haciéndolo callar de inmediato— Es precioso y me encanta.

Lo estaba diciendo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, era el mejor anillo que había visto en su vida.

Tenía una banda muy delgada rodeada por pequeños cristales, que rogaba al cielo no fueran diamantes sino alguna fantasía, y en el medio una piedra ovalada de tamaño mediano.

Era sencillo, como a ella le gustaba, pero más ostentoso de lo que hubiera considerado necesario, porque lo había escogido James.

La enterneció darse cuenta de que aquel anillo, al igual que la habitación en la que estaban, era como una pequeña alegoría a lo que era su relación. La mezcla perfecta entre ambos, el equilibrio exacto que siempre eran capaces de alcanzar.

— ¿Me lo quieres poner? —Preguntó la pelirroja, con un hilito de voz.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió james de inmediato, feliz y aliviado al ver que le había gustado. Tomó la caja para sacar el anillo de su caja y deslizarlo en su dedo— Y se que esto no es un claro romántico a mitad del bosque y que no hay nada escrito mágicamente, ni música muggle, pero…

—Cállate. —Volvió a ordenarle Lily, una vez terminó de ponerle el anillo. Se levantó un poco, solo para sentarse sobre su regazo, poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas— Solo cállate.

A él no le dio tiempo de obedecerla, ya que ella misma lo obligó a hacerlo en el momento que tomó su rostro en entre sus manos e inclinó la cabeza para empezar a besarlo, con todas las ganas del mundo.

James sonrió sobre sus labios y empezó a responderle de inmediato, colocando las manos en su cintura y acercándola, despegando la espalda del sofá para pegarse más a ella y que sus cuerpos se amoldaran el uno con el otro.

Lily enterró sus manos en su cabello y lo aferró con fuerza para profundizar el beso, queriendo bebérselo entero, demostrarle lo feliz que estaba de haberse atrevido a dar ese paso con él, _por él_. Porque lo amaba y quería dejarle claro lo afortunada que se sentía al saber que era correspondida en ese sentimiento.

La más afortunada del mundo, solo por tenerlo a él como esposo.

Poco a poco, el beso fue cambiando de dulce y romántico a intenso y apasionado, justo como siempre pasaba entre ellos. Estaban exhaustos, sí, pero su luna de miel, en ningún momento se había planeado quedarse toda la noche hablando y tomando vino.

Ella sonrió mentalmente cuando lo sintió recorrer su espalda en busca del cierre de su vestido, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior cuando empezó a bajarlo, erizándole la piel que empezaba a calentarse con sus roces delicados.

Pero Lily tenía otros planes.

—Espera… —Le pidió con la respiración agitada, sonriendo exaltada, separándose un poco— Solo… Dame un momento.

— ¿Qué? —Alcanzó a preguntar él, parpadeando desorientado, respirando igual que ella— ¿Por qué?

—Es que… Quiero darme una ducha primero.

—Lily… —Gruñó fastidiado y frustrado— No me jodas, te duchas después.

—No, quiero ducharme ya. —Insistió ella, luchando con su cuerpo que quería arrojarse sobre él y dejarse llevar— Estoy toda sudada y huelo mal.

—Hueles delicioso, como siempre. —Le aseguró él, mirándola con una expresión suplicante— Y de todas formas te voy a dejar sudada, ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Mucha. —Dijo ella, tratando de ignorar el apretón de su vientre al escucharlo decir eso— Solo me tomará unos minutos. Espera aquí.

Le dio un beso rápido y se apresuró a escapar de sus manos que trataron de retenerla. Soltó una risita y le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta, haciéndolo reír frustrado y estirar los brazos, posiblemente liberando tensión.

La miró tomar su valija con sus cosas y entrar al baño de la habitación, preguntándose por que no podía dejar ser tan metódica ni siquiera esa noche.

Lily cerró la puerta tras de ella y respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la cabeza en su lugar y relajar su cuerpo que ya había empezado a responder emocionado ante los besos y las caricias de James. No sabía si había bebido demasiado a lo largo del día, si él era demasiado bueno, o ella demasiado débil. Tal vez era una mezcla de todo.

La verdad era que no se había metido al baño simplemente a ducharse, eso definitivamente podría hacerlo después, sino porque había algo que quería usar para la noche y no se lo pondría estando toda sudada… Aunque, como había dicho James, igual iba a terminar así.

Abrió su valija y rebuscó en el fondo de ésta por el conjunto de encaje que había comprado, o que Mar la había obligado a comprar, unos días antes en una tienda en Londres. Normalmente no era de usar prendas tan elaboradas y _diferentes_ como esa, pero aquella era una noche especial y así quería recodarla.

Tratando de no pensar en la expresión de James cuando se lo viera puesto, porque de lo contrario no aguantaría y se lo pondría de inmediato, lo colocó con delicadeza sobre el amplio lavamanos.

Acto seguido, terminó el trabajo que él había empezado unos segundos atrás y se removió el vestido por completo, no había usado sostén en todo el día así que se quedó en bragas frente al espejo.

Tomó el pequeño bolso en el que había colocado sus artículos de cuidado personal y sacó la crema que usaba para quitarse el maquillaje, consciente de que si se metía a la ducha con todo lo que Mar le había puesto en la cara iba a salir como un payaso.

Estaba a punto de terminar su tarea y se encontraba removiendo la crema con agua del grifo cuando sintió unas manos fuertes y conocidas tomándola por las caderas, haciéndola jadear por la impresión de no haberlo escuchado entrar y de repente tenerlo ahí.

— ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió ella, con un hilito de voz, el corazón latiéndole velozmente debido al sobresalto.

—Me aburrí. —Susurró James, envolviéndola en un abrazo y pegándola a su cuerpo, dejándole saber que estaba exactamente tan vestido como ella— Y ya pasaron unos minutos.

—Que fastidioso. —Se quejó ella, tragando saliva al sentir sus manos empezando a acariciarle el vientre— Aún tengo que ducharme.

—Hagámoslo juntos. —Sugirió él, encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo sus caricias— Yo también estoy sudado.

—James… —Soltó Lily, suspirando, dejándose convencer por esas manos expertas.

—Um, ¿Y eso que es?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, confundida por esa pregunta. Pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y su corazón dio un salto cuando su mirada encontró el mismo punto que la de él.

El conjunto que ahora estaba a la vista de ambos.

—Agh, maldita sea. —Gruñó de manera lastimera, chasqueando con la lengua— Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

— ¿Para mí?

—No, James, para la recepcionista. —Resopló ella, dejándose ganar por una risita incrédula— ¡Obvio que para ti! Iba a ponérmelo después de ducharme, pero ahora lo arruinaste.

Lo escuchó tragar grueso y suspirar con fuerza, para momentos después esconder el rostro entre los cabellos de ella.

—Está lindo. —Murmuró él con la voz ronca, casi irreconocible.

—Y eso que no me lo he puesto.

—Maldita sea, Lily… —Le susurró su marido, en una voz tan baja y gruesa que la hizo estremecer. Depositó un beso en su hombro y continuó— Te amo tanto.

Lily rió, empezando a sentirse sofocada, y abrió la boca para responderle, pero se detuvo en el momento que él tensionó sus brazos a su alrededor y la acercó más, pegándole la cadera del trasero.

La garganta se le secó cuando sintió su erección a través de su ropa interior, provocándole una puntada entre las piernas y haciendo que el aire del baño se volviera más espeso y caliente.

Ya totalmente presa de sus instintos, dejó que su mano viajara hasta detrás de ella, buscando el bulto de James, el cual encontró y apretó, haciéndola gruñir y empujar las caderas hacia ella. Lily sonrió envalentonada y empezó a masturbarlo por encima del bóxer, calentándose cada vez más gracias a los sonidos que le arrancaba.

— ¿Cuánto? —Inquirió ella, con una voz muy diferente a la suya.

— ¿Q-qué? —Soltó él, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano con la cadera.

—Dijiste que me amas… —Empezó a decir Lily, aumentando la presión en su mano— _¿Cuánto?_

—Yo… Ah… Demasiado. —Respondió James, entre gruñidos anhelantes y gemidos ahogados— Por favor, sigue...

Lily lo hizo, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente y jadeando con fuerza cuando él subió sus manos y le sujetó ambos pechos entre ellas.

—Yo también te amo. —Soltó ella, entre jadeos pesados— _Mucho._

James gruñó y la soltó de golpe, pero solo para obligarla a dar la vuelta y que quedara frente a él para poder hundirse en su boca, retomando el beso que habían empezado en la sala y aumentando la intensidad unos cien niveles.

— ¿Quieres que me lo ponga entonces? —Preguntó Lily, por el simple deseo de fastidiarlo, viendo el conjunto de reojo.

—Olvídate de eso. —Espetó James, tomando el borde de sus bragas y deslizándolas por sus piernas— Vamos a ducharnos, justo como querías.

—Pero mi conjunto…

—Lo usas cuando terminemos. —Le cortó él, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordisqueando suavemente— Tienes toda la noche para usarlo.

Lily gimió de anticipación ante eso y se abalanzó sobre él para volver a besarlo, permitiéndole que la tomara por las nalgas y la levantara del suelo para poder meterla en la amplia ducha de aquel baño.

A James le costó muchísimo detener sus instintos que le gritaban que se dejara de juegos y fuera de una vez al punto, pero lo hizo porque la imagen de Lily metiéndose debajo de la regadera era demasiado perfecta y sensual como para perdérsela.

Siguió como hipnotizado el camino que el agua cayendo trazaba por su cuello, pasando por su cabello empapado y cayendo por sus senos, rodeando sus pezones erguidos, siguiendo el recorrido hasta perderse en la unión entre sus piernas.

Sabiendo que la observaba, Lily llevó sus manos a su cuerpo y empezó a acariciarse, el vientre y los pechos, viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada inocente que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Podría acabar solo viéndote. —Le confesó él, honesto, excitado.

Lily sonrió, esa sonrisa perfecta que incluso ahí no podía creer que le dedicara a él.

—Yo espero que no.

La tomó por la cintura y la obligó a salir de debajo de la regadera para volver a besarla, sabiendo que no aguantaría más, y sintiendo que se volvería loco si no estaba pronto dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron extasiados cuando eso ocurrió. James tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de seguir, no queriendo terminar tan rápido, pero la húmeda calidez de su esposa alrededor de él era demasiado.

Lily se sujetó con fuerza de sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a embestirla, alentándolo a seguir entre gemidos, altos y claros, respirando con dificultad, apretando las piernas a su alrededor para hacerlo llegar más profundo, tanto como fuera posible.

En pocos minutos, en la ducha empezaron a flotar sus gemidos desesperados, mezclados con los excitantes sonidos de la espalda de Lily chocando contra la pared cada vez que él volvía a penetrarla.

No duraron mucho, pero no importó, esa noche no importaba prácticamente nada, solo ellos dos y eso que sentían, eso que los hacía sentir inmunes a todo, _invulnerables_.

Y quizás lo eran, al menos cuando estaban juntos.

Podían tomarse su tiempo para volverlo a hacer, tenían toda la noche.

Toda la vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores! (L)(L)**

 **Pues como ven, yo no se hacerme desear, ni esperar ni nada de eso, los extrañaba demasiado y sabía que me odiarían si no les traía rápido esta boda así que, aquí está.**

 **Cosas que explicar al respecto, sí, se que no describí la ceremonia ni la fiesta, pero les juro que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Lo pensé muchísimo y lo repasé desde mil puntos diferentes y la verdad es que no logré tener una idea buena y original para narrar la boda, pasa que cuando lees muchos fics de una pareja al final te embotas y solo logras crear un collage de pedazos que has recogido. Bueno, al menos ese fue mi caso, solo podía pensar en bodas de Jily que he leído y me iba a odiar si no les daba algo original, así que preferí esto.**

 **Igual está lleno de clichés y situaciones que son prácticamente canon, pero creo que logré controlarme. Por otro lado, créanme que sí escribía la boda completa iban a terminar vomitando arco iris, peor de lo que ya deben estarlo haciendo, porque mi cursilería no conoce límites.**

 **De todas formas, espero haber cumplido las expectativas, al menos un poquito. Sigo full con todo, por eso no he podido responderles los review del último capítulo LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, juro que apenas saque un huequito me pongo con eso, esta vez tomé mi tiempo libre para escribir esto y aunque se que a nadie va a molestarle, solo quiero informarles.**

 **Pero mientras hago espacio para responder, quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, la mayoría me hicieron llorar. ¡Son lo máximo! Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **Y ya, no los abrumo más, aquí les dejó esto para que no me extrañen tanto. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡me muero por leer sus opiniones!**

 **Nos leemos en cuanto pueda, espero que lo más pronto posible. Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme, cuídense mucho. ¡Los amo! (L)**


End file.
